Deep Conditioning
by Hikishi
Summary: Sometimes a little indulgence isn't such a bad thing. Duo learns this the hard way. Little bon voyage gift-shot for CJmarie 5x1x2


Author's note:

This is a little buh-bye present for CJMarie, who is moving onto bigger and better things. She says she may be back periodically, so don't lose heart people!

Deep Conditioning, By Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I feel like I'm being punished every time I say that line.

Pairings: 1x2x5

Warnings: Fluff, Angst, Language

Genres: Romance, Angst

* * *

**DEEP CONDITIONING**

Wufei was washing his hands in the bathroom when Duo wandered in with the weekly shopping.

"Hi 'Fei, I'm back." He was greeted cheerfully as his lover began to unpack the toiletries he'd bought and place them on the shelves. "Shopping was manic man, I swear, never go on the school run, mothers and whingeing grannies everywhere…"

The younger man chattered on to himself as he worked. Wufei caught sight of a large bottle in the mirror's reflection as Duo placed it on the shelf opposite.

"What's that?" He inquired suspiciously, seeing the size of the bottle and the store's own label.

"What?" Duo swung around to face him and grinned once he realized what Wufei was indicating. The store bottle in his hand. "Oh, just shampoo."

The Chinese Preventer frowned.

"Did you get conditioner?" He asked. Though a quick study, Duo was still learning the ins and outs of housekeeping and bills from Heero and himself. Homemaking was a completely alien concept to the Preventer ex-L2 orphan.

"Don' need it." Duo replied with a shrug. "I read the bottle, just like you and Heero said, to see what it was. Two-in-one. Does it all."

"You could have gotten something better." The older man pointed out. They had modest salaries. Duo could have gone for quality, not this. "Why buy this?"

"It serves it's purpose, gets my hair clean, and it was a bargain." Came the nonchalant answer. Wufei pulled the bottle out of his hands and opened the cap to smell the contents.

"Definitely not a bargain Duo. It stinks. Get rid of it, we'll buy a better one later."

"No way!" The American retorted, looking slightly horrified. "Ya can't _waste_ it!"

"Duo," A long suffering sigh. "It's not worth whatever you spent on it. Sure, it'll get your hair clean, but it'll leave it ratty, and rough."

A stubborn look was returned and the long haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"So it's not the best hair care product in the world. At least it didn't cost much. An' it's a big bottle. It'll last a helluva lot longer that name branded stuff."

"That makes no difference!" Wufei's voice rose in irritation. "Indulge yourself a little love!"

"By splashing out on expensive conditioner? No thanks. My hair might feel better Wufei, but my bank balance won't."

"A couple of credits will make no difference!" Wufei suddenly yelled, losing his temper. Duo blinked and scowled.

"Why are you being so uptight about this? It's only hair."

"It's the principle of the thing!"

"Wu, calm down."

"No!" The Chinese Preventer suddenly snapped and broke the bottle open all over the sink, making Duo cry out in horror.

"What are you doing! I could have used that!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Wufei thundered, sweeping the rest of the newly bought bottles of hair and body products off the shelf with force, causing them to fall and break all over the bathroom floor.

"Wufei-!"

But his lover was already gone, slamming out of the apartment.

Heero slipped inside a half hour later, just gotten in from work. He dropped his keys on the side table and shucked his jacket and shoes with a contented sigh. The apartment was quiet as he wandered through, checking for the presence of his lovers. Both would no doubt be home already, having left work earlier that day.

He finally stumbled across Duo in the bathroom, cleaning up a mess of soaps, broken plastics and glass. He was doing his task in silence and as Heero drew closer, he knew that something was very wrong.

"Duo? What happened?"

"The young man received a dejected shrug in answer. Duo did not even turn around to greet him. He was obviously upset.

"Have you and Wufei been fighting?"

Duo took a full two minutes before replying.

"Wufei's…upset."

"Where is he?"

"He…left."

Duo's words sounded so _final_. Heero, now quite worried, hit the speed dial on his cell phone, retreating to the lounge so as not to make his long haired lover more distressed. It rang five times before Wufei picked up.

"Heero." Their Chinese partner's voice sounded flat and annoyed.

"Wufei, Duo is cleaning up the mess you no doubt made in the bathroom and won't talk to me. What is going on? And where the hell have you gone?"

"Shopping." Was the clipped reply before he heard the dial tone. Heero, frustrated, tried again, but only got a busy signal.

Two hours later he'd finally gotten Duo out of the bathroom and onto the couch. The American sat there in silence, staring dejectedly at the carpet. No matter how much prodding, he just wouldn't talk, and Heero was at his wits' end.

Eventually he heard a key turning in the lock. Wufei walked in, a bag hanging casually from his fingers, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Wufei…" Heero growled, but was completely ignored as his lover strode over to Duo and, lifting his chin, kissed him passionately. Heero was still as confused as ever. Duo blinked up at their lover in surprise.

"I love you." Wufei said firmly, stroking his thumb across Duo's cheek. He brought two lilac coloured bottles of shampoo and conditioner out of the bag and pressed them into the other man's hands. "This is for you."

Duo gazed down at the bottles for a moment, before throwing his arms around Wufei's neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper tingaida(1), but I just wanted to let you know that sometimes it's okay to be a little bit selfish. What about the cake I buy myself as a treat each week, or the special rice balls Heero gets, that we don't touch? With your hair, it's the same thing."

"I was just thinking of the money." Duo admitted softly, pulling back to regard the expensive looking hair care products. "I mean, it cost so much more than what you guys get for yourselves…"

"Being careful with money is okay, but spoiling yourself a little is okay too." Heero suddenly spoke up, making them both look towards him "The point is, you need it. It's an everyday thing. So it costs a little extra, big deal. If you feel that guilty, take a packed lunch to work instead. You'll just be substituting the expense that way."

"So it's okay?"

"more than okay." Wufei confirmed with a nod and a smile. "It's worth it, _you're _worth it. Besides, it's a mixed blessing for us. We love your hair, and knowing it's going to be silky and soft when I run my fingers through it will be a big turn on…"

"Oh really?" Duo's eyes displayed a twinkle of mischief as a dirty smile came to his lips.

"Yes, so if I see another bottle of that infernal two in one crap lurking in our bathroom again, I shall torch the store it came from." came the completely calm and meaningful reply. "Now what say we go try out your present?"

* * *

(1) Tingaida (Chinese): Love, term of endearment


End file.
